


Beach Force Attack

by PureandinnocentDomi



Category: The Perfect Destiny - Xī Zǐxù, 快穿之完美命运 - 西子绪
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Writing, CG5k, Cheating, Drugged Sex, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Naive system, Rape/Non-con Elements, Summer, Unrealistic Sex, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureandinnocentDomi/pseuds/PureandinnocentDomi
Summary: It’s the summer holiday and both humans and systems get to enjoy it. System 1012 had been wanting to go to the beach as his first date with Thirteen. But something happened...The title was given to me by Grim from discord thanks grim! :>
Kudos: 10





	Beach Force Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first (English) fanfic that I wrote for the cg5k event. It contains rape and non-con elements so beware!!! English is not my native language and my grammar is shit, this is a Realky awkward fanfic so prepare for the cringefest. 
> 
> only edited this thrice so possible Errors may be found below.

“1012, you...what kind of body did you give me!” A shout came from the bathroom

Hearing this 1012 immediately got up and walked to the bathroom feeling confused.“Thirteen? What’s wrong, Is there any problem?” He asked.

The door opened, and a black-haired boy with a pair of glistening phoenix eyes came out looking wronged

“This body....it’s not what I wanted.” He replied while clutching on the hem of his shirt

1012 fell silent. 

He felt nervous, today is his first date with thirteen and he already made a mistake. It was known to every system that Thirteen only like pure and innocent child’s body. But now the body in front of him isn’t a child’s body, Instead what stood in front of him is a body of a beautiful and delicate Asian male.

“How did this happen? I swear I ordered your usual body!” Said 1012 in a panic trying to defend himself.

“Really? You did not order this body?”

“Yes, maybe there’s some error from the main system. How about this, you wait here I‘m going to the headquarters to ask for a new body” he said while activating the teleportation portal.

“Wait! 1012 it’s okay it’s fi-“  
Before he finished his sentences, 1012 had already teleported.

“he’s gone... Now, what should I do with this body” Thirteen sighed and sat on the sofa  
He looked at the window, seeing at the blue summer sky and the azure blue sea he thought ‘It would be a waste to not enjoy the scenery’ so he got up and walked outside.

Truth to be told he didn’t expect 1012 to confess to him. He only regarded 1012 as a senior system that likes to tease him. So Thirteen didn’t know how to respond to his confession. Fortunately at that time 1012 said he would wait for his response, but even then he honestly didn’t have any intention to accept the confession. When the other systems heard about the confession, they encouraged him to try dating 1012 so he could be more emotionally developed. With his friend’s persuasion, he finally accepted 1012’s confession and formed a relationship with him.  
Although he must admit that he knew those systems are actually rooting for 1012 and tried to be their matchmaker. Even so, Thirteen accepted the confession and asked 1012 if they could keep this relationship as platonic as possible and the latter agreed.

When the summer holiday arrived and the systems got their summer break. 1012 asked him if they could go on a date to a beach, and so he agreed. And here he is exploring the beach while waiting for 1012 to come back with his new body.

Thirteen started to explore the beach alone, he liked the feeling of sand under his feet and the sea breeze that caressed his skin. But the scorching summer sun starts to overheat him. So he gave up and started looking for a shady place. He finally found shade under the tree with bushes, so he sat down and relaxed. Until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

Suddenly a shirtless man appeared in front of him, his bronze tan skin and abs are displayed proudly.  
“Well well, I didn’t expect to meet such beauty under the shade” the stranger greeted thirteen with a flirty smile.

“Hello, “ he replied oblivious that the stranger is trying to hit on him.

“Beauty what are you doing in the middle of the bush hmm?”

“Avoiding the sun” thirteen inexplicably had a bad feeling about this man.

“I see, how about I bring you some drinks to cool you off?” Asked the stranger wanting to keep thirteen from running away.

“It’s okay I’ll just go back to my hotel suite 

Thirteen then got up trying to avoid him.

“Hey, hey don’t brush me off I just want to make friends with you....” 

Realizing that he wasn’t tricking Thirteen, the man finally moved to his next plan.  
“You see, I’m actually a lifeguard and there were so many cases of people fainting from being overheated on this beach. So I just want to make sure you don’t get overheated by the sun.” He said with a bright smile. 

Thirteen finally remembered that he was currently residing in a fragile human body.  
He recalled the time when he died from diarrhea just from eating spicy hot pot with Chen li guo. Now he knew why the stranger was acting so friendly to him.  
‘I see so he just wanted to prevent me from getting overheated, maybe I was thinking too badly of him’ thirteen thought  
Thirteen turned around and bowed to the stranger, he said “I’m sorry, it seems like I had misunderstood your action” 

“it’s fine...I’m going to bring you some drinks to cool you off, oh and by the way, my name is Qiang Jian “ the stranger surnamed Qiang then ran to get the drinks

After a few minutes, Thirteen saw the man brought three bottles of drinks. “Here, these are mangosteen juice they might taste a little funny if you don’t like mangosteen” Qiang Jian Handed three bottles to him. He accepted it and start drinking them. He found the drinks to be delicious so he kept drinking and drinking...

‘Hmm why do I feel funny....my body feels so sluggish’, Thirteen thought while leaning against the tree.  
His breathing suddenly became rapid and his body felt weaker. 

“Oh my, are you done? Never would have thought you would be this gullible” Qiang Jian muttered.  
He then proceeded to pick Thirteen and put him in his lap  
“Looks like the drug is working well,” he said while petting Thirteen.

Qiang Jian started to undress him, he stared at the fascinating body in front of him. He couldn’t hold himself from touching the honey skin laid in front of his eyes.

Then the pair of hands started caressing his chest, the finger then seized the two red beans on his chest, they started pinching and kneading the beans, making Thirteen gasped from the sudden pleasure.

“Nghhh... don’t...” He Let out a sweet moan from the pleasure. His body felt hot and numb like there’s an electric current surging in his body.

“Hmmm? You like that?” Qiang Jian smirked and put his lips on the red beans and sucked it hungrily.  
Thirteen moaned, he arched his back asking for more. He never felt this kind of pleasure, his breaths hitched as he felt heat gathering around his lower body. He felt like something is going to be released from his body.  
‘more.. it feels so good he needs more ‘ thirteen thought. When Qiang Jian playfully bit at his read beans thirteen quivered and suddenly climaxed. He lets out a sweet cry as he hugged Qiang Jian.  
“You are so sensitive baby,” Qiang Jian said letting go of the hardened nubs from his lips.  
“Let me prepare you Okay?” 

Qiang Jian spread thirteen’s shirt on the sand and laid him on top of it. He opened his pants roughly and slowly took off thirteen’s pants. when he saw what’s underneath the pants he felt his breath stopped at the sight.

the glistening small rod stood erect leaking with precum, but what captivated him the most is the twitching pink chrysanthemum. It was contracting, opening and closing like it’s inviting him to thrust his meat rod in, He could feel himself getting harder and harder at the sight. He sucked his finger until its wet enough and started inserting his finger into the sweet chrysanthemum. The sweet hole impatiently sucked his finger clearly wanting more, and Qiang Jian groaned imagining his meat rod wrapped tightly insides. The finger kept pistoning in and out, the slender finger then found the prostate that made Thirteen’s body jolted. He kept hitting it trying to bring pleasure for thirteen.  
Thirteen gasped as he tried clamping his legs but his mind started getting clouded by the pleasure. The fingers kept hitting his pleasured spot, it made him into a sputtering mess. Qiang Jian fingerfucked him until he clenched his hole and climax for the first time.

When Qiang Jian felt the hole to be soft enough he took out his finger, and Thirteen whined from the empty feeling.

Qiang Jian chuckled as he parted Thirteen’s leg and aligned himself against the sweet hole. Then he held his red and leaking meat rod and put it against Thirteen’s back hole while rubbing and teasing his rim. 

“Wu…itchy...don't” Thirteen moaned as he unconsciously circled his hands on Qiang Jian’s neck.

“shh..baby be good” 

Qiang Jian slowly pushed the whole meat rod into the hole, his body shuddered at the warm hole that tried to squeeze his rod.  
“fuck...it’s so tight” he said with sweat dripping from his forehead.

“inside..so deep and full” Thirteen mewled in a daze. He felt his hole being stretched and filled to the brim. He unconsciously squeezed his hole, not wanting the pleasure to be gone and Qiang Jian groaned at the Sensation.  
After waiting for Thirteen to adjusted to his length, he grabbed his hip and started pounding into him. Thirteen moaned louder and louder loving the feeling of the rod that filled him. he unconsciously grinded and moved his hip so the rod could enter deeper. 

Seeing his response Qiang Jian grunted and started to pound harder. Suddenly a deep thrust made Thirteen’s body lurched. Satisfied that he had found the right spot he kept thrusting fiercely in that spot to earned Thirteen’s sweet cries.

Thirteen bit his lips trying to suppress his moan, he tightened his brows as he felt extreme pleasure coursing through his body. He hugged Qiang Jian and scratched his back while squirming and moaning his name.

“Qiang jian...nghh it feels....good…want...more..” ‘. It felt too good’ he thought. He never felt this kind of feelings, He felt so full and he couldn’t help wanting more of it.  
Half an hour later Thirteen climaxed again, his body shivered from the pleasure. He locked his legs on Qiang Jian’s waist to prevent him from pulling out and contracted his hole trying to milk Qiang Jian’s semen.

Feeling the hole sucking him so tightly, he nuzzled and bit Thirteen’s neck. He buried his meat rod deep enough and start to release his semen. Both of them were so high in pleasure that they didn’t realize they had started another round.

Qiang Jian flipped him and started doing him in a doggy position, he started slamming his hip again and again. Moans and groans, and the sound of skin slapping could be heard from the bushes.

Each thrust is deep enough that it made Thirteen’s eyes go to the back of his head. He arched his back erotically and pushed his butt to meet the thrust. Qiang Jian saw the plump and perky buttocks in front of his eyes, and he couldn’t help but started spanking him. Thirteen loved the burning sensation, he moaned for more and Qiang Jian happily complied.  
He held Thirteen’s waist and pounded harder until his belly bulged out. 

Thirteen cried out when he climaxed for the nth time. He didn’t know how many times he had done it with Qiang Jian. All he knew is that he was raped by a stranger he just met. His body felt so tired, and all he wanted to do is to close his eyes. Then he saw Qiang Jian putting their forehead together while they breathed from each other’s air.  
Qiang Jian started kissing Thirteen gently, he pecked and sucked his bottom lips. He ran his tongue over his lips trying to pry his mouth open. Thirteen obediently opened his mouth, and Qiang Jian swirled his tongue and started kissing him deeply. 

Thirteen liked this kiss, he felt his lips becoming numb and tingly. Both of them entangled their tongue with one another like a loving couple, being immersed in momentary bliss.  
Thirteen could feel his consciousness fading, he thought he heard someone calling his name before he blacked out. 

“Thirteen...i am really sorry…forgive me for doing this... I love you” Qiang Jian kissed his forehead, he looked at thirteen gently like a precious treasure.

Thirteen woke up with a sore body and a painful buttock. He thought the human body must be so fragile that he felt like his limbs were going to fall off just from sleeping on the sand. He got up and started walking back to the hotel.  
He opened the door and is was greeted by 1012.

“Thirteen? Where were you? I was just going to search for you” 1012 smiled and hugged him.

“I fell asleep in the bush while trying to explore the beach”.

“I’m sorry you have to wait that long, they said your new body will come in the morning.” Said 1012 with a worried look on his face.  
“no, I should thank you for taking care of this matter for me, I’m going to take a bath. There are sands sticking on my body” Thirteen pecked at his cheek and walked to the bathroom. 

He filled the bathtub with warm water and started to undress himself, he looked at his skin that was full of red marks. ‘tsk...the insect seems to like feasting on this body’ he thought. Thirteen then felt some liquid leaking from his back hole. He felt confused, ‘did something happened to my body while I fell asleep?’.  
He tried to recall but nothing came out.’ maybe this is a biological reaction that I didn’t know’ he decided he would ask 1012 after the bath. He was confident that nothing happened to his body while he fell asleep. that’s because he is A SYSTEM even though he fell asleep, his body would still be conscious. If something happened to his body, the body itself would store his memory. And as a system, His memories and experience are permanently stored in his brain and can't ever be forgotten. Unless the senior or the main system erased his memories there would be no way for him to forget something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please leave kudos if you like. Critics and comments are always appreciated <33 going MIA after I post this because I'm going to die from embarrassment orz


End file.
